Lame Blanche
by Mademoiselle Plumenoire
Summary: Et si Kuina, l'amie d'enfance de Zoro n'était pas morte ? Et si tout ça n'était qu'un coup monté pour l'empêcher de réaliser ses rêves et qu'elle ait été envoyée dans un établissement de rééducation dans un archipel du Nouveau Monde pour être éduquée en tant que femme pendant dix ans sans presque aucun homme dans son entourage dans le but de l'éloigner des épées et des des duels ?
1. Chapitre 1: Un jour comme les autres

Ma première fic soyez indulgents s'il vous plait (:

Contient du Zoro/Kuina principalement

One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda

Le Thousand Sunny, en début d'après-midi. Chaque membre de l'équipage s'adonnait à ses activités habituelles. Luffy était déjà en train de pêcher avec Usopp et Chopper alors qu'ils venaient à peine de quitter la table et donc d'un repas de Sanji qui aurait dû, normalement, rassasier le capitaine... La vérité était toute autre apparemment puisque le trio était déjà en train de parler du prochain repas et de baver à cette idée. Par conséquent cela avait provoqué la réflexion du cuisinier de l'équipage quant au menu et aux ingrédients. Il se baladait sur le navire non sans fumer une cigarette et se fasciner à la vue de Nami et de Robin. La première était en train de s'occuper de ses mandariniers avec un amour avec lequel il était rare de la voir. La dernière était assise sur la balancelle, plongée dans un des livres sortis tout droit de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Brook jouait du violon en fredonnant quelques notes, sûrement était-il en train de faire une nouvelle composition. Franky se trouvait dans son atelier à bidouiller des gadgets. Quant à Zoro...  
- Où est encore passé cet imbécile ? Maugréa Nami. Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin... Et il n'est même pas venu manger...  
- Maintenant que tu le dis... J'avoue que je ne l'ai même pas aperçu aujourd'hui... répondit Chopper, les yeux fixés sur l'océan. Lorsque je me suis levé il n'était plus là.  
Il en était donc de même pour tous les autres. Personne n'avait vu le bretteur pour le moment.  
- Peut-être qu'il est allé se baigner... suggéra Luffy en remontant sa ligne.  
Usopp soupira pendant que le capitaine grimaça en voyant son hameçon sans aucun poisson.  
- T'en as de ces idées... Se baigner pendant toute une matinée quand même.  
- Je pense qu'il est dans la vigie ! Fit Brook  
Sanji expira une ribambelle de volutes de fumée.  
- Quel imbécile... « Devenir le plus fort », laisse moi rire !  
- Faudrait peut-être lui amener à manger... songea Luffy.  
Le cuisinier fut piqué au vif par cette réflexion.  
- Et puis quoi encore ?! Monsieur n'avait qu'à venir au lieu de s'entraîner pour devenir « le plus fort du monde ».

- Mille quatre-cent quatre-vingt-seize... Mille quatre-cent quatre-vingt dix-sept... Mille quatre-cent quatre-vingt dix-huit... Mille quatre-cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf... Deux mille.  
Zoro lâcha l'haltère en sueur et s'épongea avec sa serviette, le poids tomba sur le sol en faisant un gros « BOUM ». Le bretteur commençait à avoir un creux mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger, son estomac était noué pour une raison inconnue. Il prit ses sabres afin de s'en occuper comme il le faisait souvent.  
Il attrapa d'abord le Sandai Kitetsu, regarda la lame. Elle portait quelques fines entailles mais rien de bien important.  
- Le sabre maudit...  
Il sourit. Il l'avait acheté à Loguetown avec le Yubashiri afin qu'ils remplacent les deux sabres brisés à cause du combat contre Mihawk. Il passa ensuite au Shuusui, la lame noire. Trophée de son combat contre Ryuma le samouraï zombie à Thriller Bark qui lui a permit de succéder au Yubashiri, rouillé à cause d'un de ces idiots de Marine. Une lame plutôt difficile à contrôler, longue effilée et sombre... On eût dit qu'elle sortait tout droit des profondeurs de la nuit... Les légendes disaient que son ancien maître avait déjà tué un dragon avec... Vrai ou faux ça restait intéressant.  
Il reposa le sabre et attrapa la garde du Wadô Ichimonji qui lui était le contraste du Shuusui. La lame blanche. Sa main se raidit en la prenant. Tant de souvenirs étaient liés à cette épée.  
« Avant de te battre à deux sabres, essaye déjà d'en manier un ! »  
Kuina, l'une des rares personnes qui aient réussi à le battre, et pas une ni deux fois, non... Deux mille et une fois. Elle avait gagné chacun de leur combat haut la main. Qu'en aurait-il été si elle était toujours vivante ? Si elle n'avait pas eu cette fin stupide.  
Tombée dans les escaliers... Elle méritait mieux que ça quand même... Elle méritait une mort plus digne que celle-là.  
Elle avait péri au lendemain de leur promesse. Une promesse qui consistait à devenir chacun plus fort et qu'il devait absolument honorer.  
Il rengaina la lame, la mit autour de sa taille avec les deux autres et descendit.  
- ZORO ! S'exclamèrent Luffy, Chopper et Usopp. Tu es là !  
- Ravie de voir que tu es toujours vivant. Dit Robin avec un sourire sans quitter son livre des yeux.  
- Il était temps... soupira Nami.  
- Mais que faisais-tu ? Demanda Brook.  
- Tu es sorti de ta cachette alors ! Remarqua Franky.  
- J'ai un creux, sers moi un truc le cuistot...  
Sanji grinça des dents.  
- Espèce de... Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu te permets de sauter un repas et tu viens ici comme si de rien n'était ! Rêve pour que je te donne un truc à bouffer. Tu attendras patiemment jusqu'au dîner.  
- Imbécile c'est dans plus de six heures !  
- T'es un gars solide non ? Alors tu peux attendre.  
- Pff... fit le bretteur avant de retourner dans la vigie.  
Nami soupira.  
- Ils sont exaspérants... 


	2. Chapter 2: Les Demoiselles de la Nuit

Voilà le chapitre 2 (:

- UNE ÎLE ! Cria Usopp.

Tout ceux présents sur le pont se précipitèrent pour voir.

- Rectification, c'est un archipel... rétorqua Robin. C'est un ensemble d'îles.

- Robin-chan est tellement intelligente ! La complimenta Sanji avant de retrouver son sérieux. Jetons l'ancre ici voulez vous ? J'ai besoin d'acheter quelques vivres.

Nami acquiesça pour marquer son accord.

- Et je vais en profiter pour acheter quelques petites choses ! Franky, met le cap sur cet archipel !

Le cyborg se dirigea vers la barre.

- OOOOOOKEY, C'EST PARTI !

Le Sunny fonça droit sur sa destination et trouva sa place dans une petite crique pour éviter quelques éventuelles embrouilles avec une potentielle Marine du coin.

- Allez on y va Robin ? Demanda Nami.

L'archéologue hocha la tête en souriant.

- Allons-y. Dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Toutes les personnes présentes sur le pont s'apprêtaient à partir.

- Mais... Et Zoro ? Demanda Chopper. Il ne vient pas avec nous ?

Sanji soupira en entendant cette phrase.

- Laisse le faire ce qui lui chante... dit-il. Il ne serait qu'un poids pour nous.

- Tu crois pas que tu n'es pas un peu trop méchant ? Demandèrent Brook et Usopp en même temps.

Le cuisinier haussa les épaules.

- C'est pas de ma faute si cet imbécile n'a rien dans le crane... Je ne dis que la vérité. Il ne sait même pas distinguer sa droite et sa gauche, pour moi c'est le comble de la bêtise. Bon si vous voulez rester vous avez le droit mais moi, j'ai des provisions à faire.

Sur ce il partit laissant les trois défenseurs du bretteur.

Au bout d'une demi-heure après mis le pied sur terre, Sanji flânait devant les étals de ce qui semblait être le marché. « Semblait » car il n'y avait pas grand chose en terme de produits alimentaires, mais pour les jolies jeunes femmes c'était une autre histoire. Il y en avait tout un rayon, pour tous les goûts, aussi difficiles soient-ils. Bien qu'elles ne valaient pas le paradis des sirènes, elles étaient d'une beauté à couper les souffle. La Jambe Noire s'extasiait devant chaque fille qui passait et qui bien sûr, le regardait bizarrement à cause de son comportement qui pouvait paraître plus qu'étrange.

- Superbes ! S'exclama-t-il avant de s'adresser à une vieille marchande comme si de rien n'était. Excusez-moi, il n'y aurait pas un endroit où il y a plus de produits culinaires, s'il vous plaît ?

La vieillarde le regarda d'un seul œil. On eût dit une sorcière avec ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens, ses ongles longs et crasseux et son nez crochu. De plus les produits qu'elle vendait dans des bocaux paraissaient tout droit sortis d'un cauchemar, allant d'un lézard découpé en rondelles, tête y comprise, à des yeux paraissant humains.

- Il y a en effet une île sur l'archipel qui est bien plus riche en termes d'ingrédients culinaires... Elle se trouve un peu plus au centre, près des habitations les plus aisées.

Sanji rejeta quelques volutes de fumée avant de remercier la vieille femme et de tourner les talons pour partir.

- Mais attendez jeune homme... Vous n'êtes pas d'ici je me trompe ? Fit la vieille avant de continuer quand le cuisinier eut hoché la tête. Il y a quelques petites choses à savoir et qui ne seraient pas à délaisser...

L'homme au sourcil roulé arbora un masque interrogateur.

- Quelles « petites choses » ?

La femme ouvrit son deuxième œil.

- Le chemin le plus simple à prendre et le plus rapide pour aller en ville est celui à éviter aujourd'hui... C'est l'une des rares sorties des « Demoiselles de la Nuit » et tout l'archipel veut les voir.

- Les « Demoiselles de la Nuit » dîtes-vous ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

La vieille ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle écrasa une fourmi avant de porter l'insecte à sa bouche.

- Des jeunes filles, la plupart du temps des enfants, dont les parents ont remarqué une certaine rébellion quant à leur véritable nature si c'est ce que je puis dire. Des hommes viennent alors en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et enlèvent la gamine en simulant une mort, la plupart du temps simple à comprendre, comme une noyade ou une chute et seuls les parents sont tenus au secret. Ils doivent par conséquent jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout en imitant le cadavre avec une réplique parfaite de la fille que leur livrent les agents de cette organisation et dont eux seuls ont le secret, puis construire une tombe qu'ils doivent entretenir. À chaque saison les Demoiselles de la Nuit, appelées ainsi à cause du mystère qu'elles inspirent et de leurs robes bleu sombre tachetées d'argent, sortent de leur trou et passent une semaine pour fêter la venue de la nouvelle saison.

Sanji resta muet pendant toute l'explication. Des filles qui sortaient seulement quatre fois l'an à cause de leur caractère, c'était inhumain mais il voulait voir ça.

- Je vous remercie pour vos renseignements... Mais je vais être franc... Je ne peux éviter cette route pour la simple et bonne raison que je veux les voir.

Il ne laissa pas la vieillarde parler et courut vers ladite route, une foule immense se trouvait là mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner, il poussa tout le monde de sorte à être au premier rang. Il les vit alors.

Toutes grandes, minces et pâles, elles avançaient sur un même rythme. Elles avaient toutes des mines surnaturelles, comme des fées. Cependant, l'une d'elles retint l'attention de la Jambe Noire. Ce visage, il le connaissait. Punk Hazard, Arabasta, Loguetown... La fille qui accompagnait le colonel, désormais vice-amiral Smoker.

- Tashigi-chan... chuchota Sanji.

En espérant qu'il vous a plu.


	3. Chapter 3: D'apparence semblable

Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (:

* * *

Les gens se pressaient de plus en plus autour de Sanji pour les voir. Ils étaient tellement nombreux que le cuisinier fut expulsé sur la voie.

- Merde... pesta-t-il. Vous êtes fiers de vous ?

Mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas. La Jambe Noire rajusta ses vêtements et s'approcha de Tashigi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne fais plus partie de la Marine ?

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas et poursuivait sa route.

- Eh ? Tashigi-chan ?

Une fille s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura quelque chose à un volume tellement bas que le pirate ne comprit pas. Celle à qui il s'était adressé lui jeta un regard qui le frappa.

Ce n'était pas celle qu'il croyait. Dans ses yeux bruns il y avait plus de la mélancolie qu'autre chose, une tristesse sans nom. Il se sentit honteux, il s'était trompé sur la personne.

- Veuillez m'excuser. Je vous ai confondu avec une autre. S'excusa-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Sanji se précipita vers le Sunny après avoir fait deux ou trois courses à l'endroit que la sorcière lui avait indiqué. Il était plus de dix-sept heure, comment ça se faisait qu'il était déjà cette heure là ? Tout le monde se trouvait sur le pont, y compris Zoro et tous discutaient joyeusement.

- SANJI ! À bouffer ! L'accueillit Luffy.

- Ouais ouais, attends un peu d'accord ?

Toute cette histoire le préoccupait. Il devait en parler au dîner avec tout le monde.

Le moment arriva plus vite que prévu, tous s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle à manger en parlant avec bonne humeur.

- Au fait Sanji, pourquoi t'es revenu si tard ? Demanda le capitaine la bouche encore pleine. Nous on était revenus depuis un moment.

Tout l'équipage se mit à le regarder.

- Pendant que vous étiez à terre, vous avez entendu parler des Demoiselles de la Nuit ?

Robin termina de mâcher ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de parler.

- Oui, Nami et moi avons entendu des habitants en parler et nous nous sommes renseignées. Pourquoi ?

- Je les ai croisées...

Un grand silence suivit ses paroles.

- Comment sont-elles ? Demanda Brook. Tu as vu leurs sous-vêtements ?

- MOI JE LEUR DEMANDE PAS ÇA ESPECE DE VIEUX PERVERS !

Le musicien se mit à rire bruyamment.

- Enfin bref, oui je les ai vues... Et l'une d'elles, j'étais persuadé que c'était Tashigi-chan tant elle lui ressemblait...

- Tu veux parler de celle qui accompagne tout le temps le vice-amiral Smoker ? S'enquit Usopp.

Zoro s'arrêta de mâcher.

- Exact, sauf que ce n'était pas elle. Ses yeux avaient une lueur différente.

Nami secoua la tête.

- Évidemment, les Demoiselles de la Nuit sont ici depuis qu'elles sont enfants. Ça aurait été impossible que cette fille fasse partie des leurs.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Luffy.

- Des jeunes filles passées pour mortes parce qu'elles n'étaient pas assez féminines selon leurs parents. Si je me rappelle bien... expliqua la navigatrice. Quel type de parents pourraient faire ça à leur propre enfant ?

- C'est inhumain ! S'exclama Chopper. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour qualifier ça !

Le bretteur fut soudain pris de sueurs froides. Il se leva sans rien dire et sortit.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Franky.

Zoro faisait les cents pas dans la vigie, il était dans tous ses états.

- Non c'est impossible... Kuina est morte j'ai vu son corps...

Il finit par s'asseoir et il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Ça ne peut pas être un autre sosie... Déjà qu'il y a l'autre, ça en ferait beaucoup trop... Peut-être que cet imbécile s'est trompé aussi... Oui ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Son regard se porta instinctivement sur le Wadô Ichimonji qui reposait dans son fourreau. Le bretteur soupira et le prit ainsi que les deux autres et les attacha à sa ceinture.

- Ça fait un moment qu'il est là haut... dit Luffy. Je vais voir si il va bien.

Le capitaine se prépara à aller voir.

- Attends Luffy ! cria Nami, mais il était déjà parti, elle continua alors sa phrase à un volume plus bas. C'est une mauvaise idée...

Chapeau de Paille regarda à travers l'une des fenêtres, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il vit alors que l'une des fenêtres était ouverte. Il se glissa à l'intérieur.

- Oi Zoro ! Tu dors ? L'appela-t-il.

Il se prit le pied dans un haltère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé Zoro ?

- Hé Luffy ! Dit une voix.

La lumière s'alluma d'un coup, le jeune homme élastique se retourna et vit Sanji.

- Il est parti... chuchota-t-il.

- Quel imbécile... Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

- Hé les gars ! Faut partir à la recherche de Zoro ! Cria Luffy par la fenêtre. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est paumé !

Le cuisinier expira un nuage de fumée.

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Il ne s'est pas paumé, du moins pas encore... Il est juste parti.

* * *

Bon voilà, je suis inspirée en ce moment, autant j'avais du mal à commencer mais là je suis à fond dedans :3

Si je suis assez rapide le chapitre 4 sera posté aujourd'hui.


	4. Chapter 4: Retrouvailles

Voilà le chapitre 4 (: j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

J'aimerais remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter, j'essaierais de prendre compte de vos conseils.

* * *

Zoro courait à travers les ruelles animées, bousculant des personnes à nombreuses reprises. Il ne s'excusa pas, trop occupé par ce que le cuistot avait dit, ça faisait plus d'une heure et demi qu'il vagabondait sans but précis. Il ne savait pas si il devait y croire ou non, mais son instinct l'avait poussé à aller vérifier. Si elle était morte, tant pis, il continuerait à vivre comme il le faisait.

Par contre si elle était vivante... Que devrait-il faire ? Comment ferait-il si elle se trouvait devant lui ?

- Quelle impolitesse.

- Hé ! Faîtes attention...

- N'importe quoi...

- Ce ne serait pas l'un des pirates du Chapeau de Paille ?

Le bretteur se retrouva face à un cul de sac.

- Merde, je me suis encore perdu... pesta-t-il. C'est franchement pas le moment.

Il recula, se retourna et recommença sa course. C'était le début de l'été, il commençait à faire chaud. Les gens portaient des tenues légères pour les festivités. On entendait les rires, les bavardages joyeux, l'odeur du saké se sentait ainsi que celle de la nourriture qui cuisait. Il prendrait sûrement beaucoup de temps à essayer de la trouver parmi tout ce monde. De plus, la facilité qu'il avait pour se perdre rendait la tâche encore plus ardue.

- Joli sabre... fit soudain une voix le tirant de ses pensées.

Le sabreur s'arrêta... Il connaissait cette voix, ça aurait donc pris moins de temps que prévu.

Comme pour leur physique, leur voix était semblable en tous points. Il se retourna, devant lui se tenait une jeune femme pâle avec des cheveux noir corbeau arrivant à ses épaules, des yeux bruns emplis d'une profonde mélancolie. Un petit sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres. Elle portait un simple yukata bleu nuit. Il la dépassait à présent en taille, ce n'était pas le cas, il y a dix ans. Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

- Qui aurait dit qu'on se retrouverait ici, n'est-ce pas, Zoro ? Rien qu'à te voir, tu es devenu vraiment fort.

L'homme serra les dents. Beaucoup trop de sentiments circulaient en lui, tellement, qu'il n'arrivait pas à les nommer.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas morte ? Réussit-il seulement à dire.

Kuina sourit.

- C'est une longue histoire... tenta-t-elle d'esquiver.

- J'ai tout mon temps... rétorqua-t-il.

Elle le regarda. Ce n'étaient pas les cicatrices qui manquaient sur lui. Entre un œil en moins, l'immense balafre sur son torse et sûrement d'autres ailleurs. Le jeune garçon impétueux et avide de revanches semblait avoir bien changé avec le temps. Bien qu'aucun mot ne sortait de leurs bouches ils voyaient ce qu'il s'était passé depuis dix ans. Soudain quelque chose percuta Zoro de plein fouet.

- Zoro ! Tu vas bien ? S'enquit Kuina.

Luffy reposait sur le sabreur, l'air heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Il avait deux brochettes dans la bouche et cinq autres à la ceinture.

- Eh ben, tu t'étais perdu ? Shishishishishi.

- Luffy ! Saleté ! Pesta son second en le poussant afin de se relever.

Le capitaine du Sunny remarqua alors la jeune femme.

- T'es qui toi ?

- Luffy c'est pas une façon de s'adresser à une aussi jolie jeune femme.

Sanji apparut, une cigarette dans la bouche, l'air sérieux. Zoro plissa le nez et l'insulta puis demanda aux deux nouveaux venus la raison de leur arrivée ici.

- Ben voyons, répondit le cuisinier en haussant les épaules, avec ton don pour perdre le nord avec une remarquable vitesse, nous ne pouvions pas te laisser errer dans la nature.

Le bretteur fut piqué au vif.

- Tu insinuerais que je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller seul, ero-cook ? Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ce qui me regarde, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr que tu n'peux pas te débrouiller seul ! Avoir un instinct comme le tien pour réagir si vite à des paroles puis à partir sans rien dire tu crois que c'est mature, marimo ?

Luffy et Kuina restaient plantés là, sans mot dire pendant que les deux hommes se disputaient. Tout le monde se mit à les regarder puis un attroupement se forma autour d'eux.

- Oi les gars, vous pensez pas qu'il vaudrait mieux pas rentrer sur le Sunny ? Suggéra le capitaine.

Les deux rivaux s'arrêtèrent, regardèrent autour d'eux avant de hocher la tête.

- Si tu veux Zoro ta petite amie pourra venir !

Le sabreur et le cuisinier réagirent tout de suite.

- C'EST PAS MA PETITE AMIE ! Rétorqua le premier.

- C'EST PAS SA PETITE AMIE ! Dit le second en même temps.

Kuina chuchota.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger...

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, dit Sanji, d'ailleurs... J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous connaissiez vous deux... Ce sera une bonne occasion d'en parler.

La jeune femme eut un changement dans le regard. Elle regarda le sol et ses mains se crispèrent. Les trois pirates eurent l'air interrogatif.

- C'est une longue histoire... Cependant... Je vais vous la raconter. Mais ailleurs, voulez-vous ?

* * *

Les choses sérieuses vont commencer, les plus intéressantes également.


	5. Chapter 5: Ce qu'il s'est passé

Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (:

Merci pour les reviews, j'essaierais de montrer un peu plus les sentiments des personnages à présent

* * *

Une fois arrivés au Sunny et accueillis par les autres membres de l'équipage et après les présentations. Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Kuina et les autres s'installèrent sur le pont. Le cuisinier avait réservé des places assises pour les filles, obligeant les hommes à s'asseoir par terre ou à rester debout, il leur avait également apporté des rafraîchissements.

Comme promis, l'amie d'enfance de Zoro devait leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Ça semblait plutôt difficile pour elle, vu la façon dont elle se tordait nerveusement les mains et dont elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Au bout de cinq minutes après que tout le monde se soit installé, elle parla d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je suis née et j'ai grandi au village de Shimotsuki, à East Blue. Mon père était le maître du dojo du hameau, le dojo Isshin, comme ses prédécesseurs. Il aurait voulu avoir un fils pour prendre la succession mais je suis née... Moi, une fille. Il était déçu mais il fit avec. Je m'entraînais de mon côté afin de lui montrer ce dont je suis capable. J'ai réussi à devenir la plus forte et puis un jour, un gamin présomptueux s'est montré réclamant un combat contre le maître. Si l'enfant venait à gagner, il aurait le nombre de sabres qu'il désirait, sinon, ce sont des leçons au sein du dojo. Mon père ne se battit pas et me laissa l'affronter.

Zoro sut qu'elle parlait de lui, qui d'autre hormis lui était assez fier pour faire ça ? D'un certain côté il avait un peu honte.

- Le garçon demanda alors si il pouvait prendre autant de sabres qu'il le voulait, ce qu'il fit après l'accord de mon père. Il se retrouva alors avec une dizaine de sabres... Non, une douzaine. À chacun de ses mouvements deux ou trois sabres tombaient de ses mains ou de sa bouche. C'était un spectacle risible. Il m'a suffit d'à peine quelques coups pour le mettre à terre. Ce ne fut que le début d'une longue série de victoires contre lui. Mais j'avoue qu'il s'est amélioré au fur et à mesure que nos duels se suivaient mais pas assez pour me battre... Juste après notre deux-mille et unième combat nous fîmes une promesse... Nous nous étions jurés de devenir chacun l'escrimeur le plus fort au monde. Mais d'un côté je savais ce qui m'attendait... Je suis une fille et physiquement, une fille est moins forte qu'un homme. Je ne me berçais pas d'illusions. Et puis le lendemain, des gens m'enlevèrent pour m'emmener ici en simulant ma mort aux yeux de tous... Ce n'était pas mon père qui les avait appelés...

Elle se tut un moment, ses yeux brillaient à cause de la tristesse mais aucune larme ne coula. Elle serra ses mains sur son vêtement.

- Il se trouvait que c'était le gérant d'un dojo voisin qui les avait demandé... Comme si j'étais une menace à éliminer impérativement. Ces hommes venus d'ici mentirent à mon père sur tout... Ils assuraient qu'ils m'emmenaient dans un dojo fait pour les filles comme moi mais la vérité est toute autre...

Sa voix s'éteignit brusquement. Ce n'était plus de la tristesse qui l'animait. À présent la rage et la colère avaient pris possession de son corps.

- Ils découragent les jeunes filles... De se battre par exemple dans mon cas... Ils sont prêts à les torturer pour qu'elles arrêtent de penser ou de faire ces choses qu'ils n'estiment pas « correctes » pour des femmes... J'en ai fait les frais, à plusieurs reprises même...

Kuina releva alors la manche gauche de son yukata jusqu'au milieu de son bras, entre son coude et son épaule. Sur la pâleur de sa peau se détachait nettement une marque rouge et circulaire. Les pirates tressaillirent en la voyant. Zoro serra les dents. La fureur courait dans tout son corps.

- Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ça ? Demanda Nami.

L'amie d'enfance de Zoro hocha la tête avant de rabaisser la manche.

- Ils n'ont aucune compassion, voire aucun cœur... Pour eux, être une vraie femme c'est savoir se soumettre, ne plus penser de son propre chef... J'ai eu cette brûlure parce que j'ai regardé le dirigeant de l'organisation dans les yeux alors que c'est interdit, parce que je disais que mon village me manquait et pour plusieurs autres choses... Mais je ne suis jamais rentrée dans leur moule. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu...

- RAAAAAAH C'EST TELLEMENT TRISTE ! Geignit Franky.

Zoro se leva brusquement.

- Si c'est comme ça, il faut détruire cette organisation... fit-il en s'apprêtant à partir.

Son ancienne rivale se jeta devant lui et tenta de le raisonner.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Ils sont extrêmement puissants et de plus ils sont liés au Gouvernement Mondial.

- Tu veux qu'on épargne tes bourreaux ? Rétorqua-t-il avec colère, il ne pensa même pas aux mots qui suivirent. Ceux dont tu dis dénués de cœur ? Tu n'es plus la Kuina que je connaissais. Si tu es devenue ainsi je me demande pas si ça n'aurait pas été mieux que tu meures.

Une tristesse sans nom envahit le visage de la jeune femme. Zoro serra les dents, il avait dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul.

Pas la suite tout alla très vite.

- Toi ! Espèce de... grogna Sanji. Comment oses-tu ? Parler ainsi à une femme !

Le cuisinier s'approcha, il semblait prêt à tuer le sabreur. Heureusement, Robin l'en empêcha.

- Zoro ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Demanda Nami.

Tous se mirent à réprimander le bretteur quant à ses paroles, disant à quel point il était dur et le conseillant de ravaler ses paroles.

- Je vois... chuchota Kuina les amenant tous au silence. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends... C'est sûr... Comment l'enfant que j'étais a pu devenir ainsi ? Je comprends et respecte ta déception. Je vais vous laisser.

Elle partit alors, sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu (: j'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	6. Chapter 6: L'embrasement

Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (: (il est assez violent, âmes sensibles s'abstenir) et désolée pour le retard.

Merci encore pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et me donne encore plus envie de continuer (:

* * *

Juste après le départ de Kuina tout l'équipage s'était dispersé laissant Zoro seul sur le pont. Le bretteur n'attendit pas un instant pour partir à sa s'en voulait beaucoup trop d'avoir dit ces mots là et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne pas s'excuser. Les rues étaient beaucoup moins animées que lorsqu'il les avait quittées mais il ne pouvait pas se sentir moins perdu.

- Vous auriez vu une Demoiselle de la Nuit, brune, aux yeux marrons ? Demanda-t-il à chaque personne qu'il croisait.

Les réponses étaient toutes négatives sauf celle d'une femme âgée d'environ trente ans qui portait un enfant endormi dans ses bras et qui en tenait un autre par la main. L'enfant ne cessait de regarder l'homme aux cheveux verts avec de grands yeux ronds.

- En effet, j'en ai vu une qui correspond à votre description...

Zoro la questionna tout de suite où elle avait vu son amie.

- Quelque chose l'avait attirée dans une rue à plusieurs mètres d'ici, vers la gauche. Elle cria au bretteur qui était déjà parti. De l'autre côté, monsieur !

Le pirate rectifia sa direction vers celle où se trouvait apparemment la jeune femme.

Kuina quant à elle, se trouvait bien dans la rue indiquée par la femme et essayait de se défendre face à un agent direct des Demoiselles de la Nuit qui l'avait tirée jusque là. Elle n'allait pas hurler pour réclamer de l'aide... Les filles comme elle ne pouvaient rien espérer venant des habitants de l'archipel, elles inspiraient bien trop de peur... Et puis si c'était le cas, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une faible, surtout après la remarque qu'elle avait reçue plus tôt... Si elle devait vivre, elle devait le mériter.

- Parle moi avec plus de respect ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle le regardait avec haine tandis qu'elle se relevait d'un coup qui l'avait poussée à terre. Du sang coulait sur la commissure gauche de ses lèvres. Elle était dans un état pitoyable. Les nombreux coups qu'il lui avait porté avaient laissé des égratignures, la poussière lui avait noirci son visage pâle. Seule la lumière de combativité dans ses yeux était intacte et personne ne pouvait la détériorer...

- Je te parlerais avec respect quand tu le feras pour moi... haleta-t-elle.

L'homme lui attrapa les cheveux et mit son visage hideux face à celui de la jeune femme.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu n'es qu'une femme, lui susurra-t-il avant de la lâcher avec violence sur le sol, tu ne dois qu'envoyer le respect, pas le recevoir. Surtout avec ce que tu nous fais depuis plus d'une décennie, Kura. Pleures ! Implore moi de t'épargner !

- C'est Kuina... rectifia-t-elle avec haine. Et je ne suis pas désespérée au point de m'agenouiller à des ordures comme vous... Même si je suis tombée bien bas...

Elle attrapa un tison qui chauffait non loin de là et l'utilisa comme arme contre son agresseur. Le fer était chauffé à blanc et elle para un coup de lance non sans difficulté car, bien qu'il y ait une poignée de bois au morceau de métal pour qu'il puisse être manié par quelqu'un, la chaleur était insoutenable. Cependant ça ne suffit pas, il l'attrapa par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Tu cherches à faire la rebelle ? Tu ne feras pas long feu en jouant à ce petit jeu... Nous avons été beaucoup trop clément avec toi... Tu ne le mérites pas... Du tout.

Il avait une poigne de fer... Dans un dernier effort et un ultime cri de rage, Kuina poussa le tison jusqu'au visage de son ennemi ce qui brûla chaque parcelle de la face de l'homme dans un flot de vapeur et avec un horrible bruit d'irradiation, sans oublier l'odeur de la chair brûlée. Il hurla de toute la force de ses poumons tant la douleur était horrible. Cependant ça n'arrêta pas l'agent qui poussa le tison, au prix de sa main et le morceau de métal atterrit sur le cou de la jeune femme. Son cri de douleur se mêla à celui de son ennemi. D'autres personnes de l'organisation arrivèrent les les séparèrent. L'agresseur se tenait debout. Le visage défiguré, comme de la cire qui aurait fondu, de la cire couleur sang... La main gauche atrophiée, dans le même cas. Il regardait Kuina qui tentait de se débattre, comme un animal à l'agonie, une lueur de haine dans les yeux, illuminant ainsi ce masque dissout. Il esquissa cependant un rictus.

- Tu vas avoir ce que tu mérites... cracha-t-il.

La jeune femme le voyait à peine à cause des larmes de douleur et de rage qui ne cessaient de couler, elle ne pouvait plus lutter, elle n'en avait plus la force. Son cou la faisait souffrir...

Soudain un éclair illumina la scène. Elle distingua des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant, le son sourd des corps tombant à terre, les gémissements des blessés, les pas précipités des fuyards. Elle sut instinctivement qu'est-ce qu'il se passait mais n'arriva pas à voir la scène dans son esprit, ses yeux s'étaient fermés de leur propre chef.

Elle se sentit défaillir, les hommes qui la maintenaient l'avaient lâchée et avant qu'elle ne trouve le sol, la jeune femme sentit quelqu'un l'attraper.

- C'est fini... entendit-elle. Tu t'es bien battue.

Était-ce la mort qui venait enfin la chercher pour mettre un terme à toutes ces douleurs ?

Kuina n'eut aucune autre pensée car elle sombra dans le néant avant même d'avoir la réponse à toutes ses interrogations.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu (: j'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	7. Chapter 7: Réveil

Merci encore pour les reviews (: ça me fait très plaisir !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, cependant je ne l'aime pas trop parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose... Désolée si il est mauvais, je le modifierais en cas.

* * *

Kuina se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui provoqua des élancements de douleur partout dans son corps mais le pire se trouvait au niveau du cou. Elle posa sa main dessus en plissant les yeux, mais il y avait un pansement à la place de sa peau et sur ses nombreuses égratignures il y avait plusieurs bandages. Son yukata avait été troqué contre une chemise bien trop grande pour elle.

C'est alors que tout ce qu'il s'était passé lui revint à l'esprit.

« Où suis-je ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Elle se trouvait sur un lit médical, dans une pièce de taille moyenne avec un petit bureau, sur lequel se trouvaient de nombreuses herbes, quelques livres et un pilon avec une chaise haute rangée sous le pupitre et qui semblait être adaptée pour un petit gabarit. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvaient trois sabres et parmi eux le Wadô Ichimonji. Elle comprit alors où elle se trouvait.

L'ancienne sabreuse sursauta en entendant soudain des voix de l'autre côté de la porte, il y en avait tellement qu'elle ne réussit pas à les distinguer. Ou alors elles n'étaient pas si nombreuses que ça et elle n'était vraiment pas en état de réfléchir.

- Tu n'as pas assez dormi ! Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Dit une première aiguë. Nous sommes neuf ici, on aurait pu se partager le tour de garde !

- T'inquiète je suis solide... Et puis cette affaire me concerne, non ?

- Cette affaire nous concerne tous Zoro, nous sommes camarades, rétorqua une voix assez étrange, comme venue d'outre-tombe mais avec un timbre plutôt spécial et ambigu. En plus tu sembles tellement fatigué que tu as oublié d'attacher tes sabres à la ceinture.

La fille de Kôshirô se leva avec beaucoup de mal et appuya l'oreille contre la porte pour mieux entendre.

- Alors, que fait-on à présent ? demanda une voix féminine et juvénile. Vous connaissant, je ne crois pas qu'on partira tranquillement...

- Il serait plus judicieux que nous en parlions plus tard... répondit une voix d'homme. En attendant, Robin-chan et Nami-san, voudriez-vous un petit en-cas ?

- J'en veux un aussi Sanji ! s'exclama une autre personne à la voix rauque et jeune.

Sanji rétorqua à la personne qui l'avait interpellé qu'il avait à peine fini de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Et en même temps des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de la porte... Deux types de marches différente. L'une légère et légèrement sautillante comme celle d'un enfant, l'autre martelant le sol et lourde comme celle d'un soldat. Elle se précipita sur le lit, non sans souffrir, mais juste à temps car la porte s'ouvrit sitôt qu'elle se fut assise sur le matelas.

L'étrange créature poilue que Kuina avait remarqué lors de sa première visite et Zoro apparurent dans l'embrasure. Tous deux semblaient déconcertés.

- Il ne fallait pas te lever tout de suite ! s'exclama Chopper. Tu viens de sortir de deux jours sans te réveiller ! Il faut y aller doucement !

La jeune femme sourit.

- Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas... Merci à vous de vous être occupés de moi...

Le docteur demanda ensuite à voir l'état de ses plaies, elle lui tendit son bras et il le prit délicatement. Le sabreur aux cheveux verts, quant à lui, ne disait rien, les bras croisés, le dos posé contre le mur et la regardait dans les yeux, le visage dénué de toute émotion. Elle le fixa de la même manière.

Au même moment Sanji fit irruption dans la pièce, une assiette posée en équilibre sur sa main gauche, les têtes des sabreurs se tournèrent vers lui tandis que le médecin s'apprêtait à examiner l'état des blessures.

- Vous en faîtes un de ces bruits... Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est encore convalescente ? dit-il sur un ton de reproche, il ajouta à l'intention de l'invitée. Mademoiselle, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dîtes le moi. Je deviendrais votre chevalier servant si il le faut et si ça peut vous aider à vous rétablir plus vite.

Zoro soupira, exaspéré par le cuisinier.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as marimo ?!

- Tu me gonfles ero-cook.

- Ils se battent toujours comme ça ? demanda la Demoiselle de la Nuit.

Chopper opina en enlevant l'un des bandages qu'elle portait au bras. La plaie avait presque cicatrisé, elle n'avait rien à voir avec la blessure qui ne cessait de saigner comme toutes les autres qui devaient être semblables à présent grâce à ces pansements.

- Incroyable ! s'exclama Kuina, ébahie. Tu es extraordinaire !

Le renne rougit violemment et se mit à se tortiller bizarrement pendant que le bretteur et le cuisinier se mirent à s'envoyer toutes sortes d'insultes, aussi diverses les unes que les autres, dans l'espoir d'avoir le dernier mot.

- Si tu crois que tes remarques me font plaisir, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, j'essaie juste d'être à la hauteur avec tous ces chasseurs d'embrouilles dans l'équipage. Mais il n'empêche que ça risque d'être encore douloureux pendant un moment même si ça cicatrise.

L'amie d'enfance de Zoro eut soudain envie de rire pour une raison inconnue mais s'arrêta d'un coup, apparemment gênée. Ça ne lui était pas arrivée depuis tellement longtemps... Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre... La situation était plutôt dramatique. Elle venait de frôler la mort, et cette dernière était encore à ses trousses, pourtant l'envie de rire arrivait, bousculant toutes ses idées noires et mettant un peu de lumière dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	8. Chapter 8: La résolution d'une battante

Merci encore pour les reviews (: ça me fait très plaisir !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, désolée pour le retard (j'ai repris le lycée donc...

* * *

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? demanda Kuina à Zoro une fois qu'ils furent seuls, malgré les réticences de Sanji. Tu avais bien dit plus tôt qu'il valait mieux que je meure avec ce que je suis devenue...

Le pirate soupira. Il s'était assis par terre, ses sabres près de lui.

- Tu vas me rabâcher les oreilles avec ça maintenant ? grogna-t-il.

- Je veux une réponse... dit-elle l'air grave.

Il se fixèrent en silence. Comme lors d'un duel, l'un essayait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre dans cette discussion, cette situation pouvait durer éternellement tant les deux sabreurs étaient entêtés et plutôt fiers.

- Tu comptes me fixer comme ça encore combien de temps ? maugréa-t-il.

- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas une réponse de ta part... répondit-elle.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et ils se regardaient toujours en silence. Zoro finit par détourner les yeux.

- Bon, j'en ai marre... Je t'ai aidée parce que t'es mon amie. Ça te va ?

- Tu as pourtant dit que tu voulais que je meure... chuchota-t-elle l'air pas très convaincu.

Le sabreur avait mis ses mains derrière la tête comme s'il s'apprêtait à dormir et lâcha un long bâillement avant de répondre une larme perlant près de l'œil.

- J'ai dis « qu'il valait mieux » pas que je voulais, c'est différent.

Le visage de la jeune femme ne changea pas d'expression. Au bout de cinq minutes elle se leva non sans mal mais elle gardait un masque imperturbable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Zoro interloqué.

- Je vais prendre l'air... J'en ai marre de ces odeurs de médicaments. Ça m'a toujours dégoûtée... répondit-elle en sortant du côté qui menait à la bibliothèque.

Le vent marin l'accueillit, elle entendait le bruit des vagues qui se brisaient sur les flancs du navire. Kuina croisa les bras sur la rambarde et regarda vers l'archipel. La nuit tombait et il y avait encore cette ambiance de fête qui durerait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Elle avait dormi un jour entier, il restait donc cinq jours avant que les portes de cette maudite organisation ne se ferment jusqu'à la prochaine saison. Ce qu'elle voulait faire était clair dans son esprit, elle agrippa ses bras avec ses ongles, plissa les yeux et serra les dents tant sa rage était forte. La jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'il y ait d'autres filles qui souffrent comme elles à cause de leur caractère, elle voulait faire taire tous ces mensonges dits aux familles, enlever ces idéaux que les gens ont sur les Demoiselles de la Nuit... Dans tous les cas, il fallait que cela cesse d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Un cri la ramena à la réalité... Le cri d'une petite fille qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans les murs hermétiques de cette association.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce hurlement ? demanda la femme appelée Robin.

Tous les membres de l'équipage s'étaient précipités près d'elle.

- Une enfant qui s'apprête à être emmenée dans la même prison que celle dans laquelle j'ai passé dix années de ma vie... Et à subir les mêmes peines...

- Quelle horreur... murmura Nami horrifiée. Mais dans quel but font-il ça ?

- Je ne vous en ai pas parlé ? demanda l'invitée qui continua en voyant en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné ce point. Les Demoiselles de la Nuit sont créées dans le but de rentrer au service des Dragons Célestes pour diverses choses et, bien sûr, le Gouvernement Mondial ferme les yeux là-dessus. Ensuite, à la fin de cet « apprentissage », quand la Demoiselle de la Nuit connaît tous les rudiments de ce que doit être une « vraie femme » selon eux, on lui coupe la langue dans un esprit pratique. Pour éviter par exemple qu'elle se plaigne, qu'elle crie ou autre chose... En gros nous ne sommes traitées de la pire façon pour n'être que des objets, un divertissement passager... Presque jetable. C'est ça le plus horrible... Mais la plupart du temps nous ne pouvons pas en parler, les agents de l'organisation nous surveillent de très, très près... Tant que nous sommes en ville il y a la crainte de mourir ou pire... D'être torturée de la façon la plus horrible qui soit...

- La vie n'a pas été clémente avec toi... commenta Chopper.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... ajouta Usopp.

La jeune femme rétorqua :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié... elle se tourna vers Zoro et lui demanda. Où t'entraînes-tu d'habitude ?

Le second leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de répondre.

- Tu peux m'y accompagner ? J'ai besoin de te parler...

Sanji eut un renfrognement qui montrait que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Une fois dans le-dit lieu, Zoro s'assit quelque part tandis que Kuina se mit à faire les cents pas, regardant les objets présents.

- Zoro... commença-t-elle.

Son ami la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il.

- J'ai deux services à te demander...

Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « Je t'écoute ».

- Tout d'abord, me laisseras-tu m'entraîner ici deux-trois jours pour rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu ?

- Tu ne t'es pas entraînée pendant dix ans ?

- Détrompes-toi, je me suis entraînée mais en cachette mais irrégulièrement... J'ai donc besoin de me remettre en forme en ne m'arrêtant pas cette fois... J'ai une résolution à tenir.

Zoro accepta.

- Et le deuxième service ?

- J'aurais besoin du Wadô Ichimonji... Une dernière fois après je te le rends.

L'homme n'hésita pas, il lui tendit la lame blanche.

- En échange tu peux me dire pourquoi tout ça ?

Kuina prit le fourreau du katana d'une main ferme et répondit en même temps :

- Je compte arrêter les agissements de l'organisation qui m'a traînée dans la boue... dit-elle d'une voix froide et emplie de haine.

Le pirate sourit.

- Là je revois la Kuina que je connaissais.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	9. Chapitre 9 : La fin de l'entraînement

_Merci encore pour les reviews (: ça me fait très plaisir !_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, désolée pour le retard (lycée, un concours d'écriture, les devoirs... Bref très peu de temps). Je m'excuse d'avance pour le calme voire la niaiserie de ce chapitre... Peut-être que je le changerais._

* * *

Kuina décrivait des mouvements amples dans l'air, dessinant des arcs mortels. À première vue, lorsqu'elle avait commencé son entraînement, elle ne semblait pas s'être affaiblie mais c'était à l'intérieur d'elle même qu'elle sentait que rien n'allait. Maintenant elle se sentait mieux et prête à faire face au danger ainsi qu'à se venger de ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal pendant toutes ces années. Quelques jours plus tôt, Nami, elle et Robin étaient allées acheter quelques petites choses dans la plus grande discrétion pour éviter de se faire repérer par les agents des Demoiselles de la Nuit. La sabreuse avait troqué la chemise qu'elle avait quand elle s'était réveillée contre une tenue dans laquelle elle se sentirait plus à l'aise pour combattre et qui n'entraverait pas ses mouvements qui ne cesseraient pas pendant son exercice, un short et un débardeur en tissu léger et ample. Elle était pieds nus.

Elle s'arrêta un moment. Presque la première fois en plus de trois jours d'entraînement intensif, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur sa peau pâle. La jeune femme avait à peine dormi et mangé, de toute façon elle n'avait ni faim ni sommeil, la question de devenir plus forte la taraudait... Comme avant, lorsqu'elle déchaînait pour rester la plus forte du dojo. Elle regardait la garde de la lame. Identique à celle dont elle avait le souvenir.

« - Même si elle ne cesse de s'entraîner Kuina ne sera jamais la plus forte au sabre, Zoro aussi s'entraîne. Plus les années passeront, elle sera dépassée... Une fille ne sera jamais plus forte qu'un homme. »

- Tu avais sans doutes raison papa... Mais tu m'as toujours sous-estimée... J'ai beau n'être qu'une fille je peux toujours me dépasser.

Sur ce elle fendit l'air de son arme. L'onde de choc fit une entaille assez profonde dans un poids, ce qui causa énormément de bruit.

En très peu de temps elle avait amélioré son style de combat. Elle finit par s'asseoir et se mit à méditer, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, les jambes croisées, les yeux fermés. Elle se sentait quand même épuisée après tout cela. La sabreuse régula sa respiration, la faisant plus mesurée. Elle faisait cet exercice pour contrôler ses émotions, éviter que sa rage n'explose par exemple et ne fasse de victimes parmi les innocents à cause du manque de contrôle d'elle même. Malheureusement c'était plus fort qu'elle... Toutes ces années passées au sein des Demoiselles de la Nuit n'ont fait qu'augmenter sa haine. Depuis tout ce temps elle possédait ce nœud dans le ventre qui l'empêchait d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une lueur d'espoir, qui faisait d'elle une fille se battant comme un animal blessé dont le destin était déjà scellé depuis longtemps sans espoir de retour en arrière.

Maintenant tout avait changé... Désormais elle avait la foi de se battre, tout avait changé. Et ça grâce à... Zoro. Elle lui devait quelque chose pour lui avoir redonné la volonté de combattre, mais elle détestait se sentir redevable face à quelqu'un, cela sonnait comme un manque d'autonomie... Ce qu'elle avait avant qu'il ne vienne sur cette île maudite. Kuina entendit ce qui ressemblait à une dispute sur le pont. Peu après elle entendit quelqu'un monter dans la vigie. Elle n'ouvrit qu'un seul œil pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il s'agissait du cuisinier de l'équipage.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle. la salua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle en tenant habilement un plateau sur lequel reposaient une assiette, un verre, des couverts et une carafe d'eau. Désirez-vous un petit en-cas.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre Zoro arriva dans la vigie et se mit à hurler :

- On t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais interrompre un entraînement ? Elle mangera quand elle voudra et ce ne seront pas tes petits en-cas qui vont l'aider à devenir plus forte...

- Tais-toi marimo, je ne t'ai rien demandé, ok ?

Kuina se leva en silence.

- Tu as fini ton entraînement ? demanda le sabreur.

- Oui, répondit-elle, je suis prête à leur rendre toute la douleur qu'ils m'ont donnée.

Le second de l'équipage esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Que vas-tu faire à présent ?

- Si tu veux manger quelque chose tu n'as qu'à me demander, dit Sanji.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- J'aimerais beaucoup s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, après je me rafraîchirais bien, c'est épuisant trois jours d'entraînement intensif.

Le blond lui tendit le plateau sous l'œil méprisant de Zoro.

- C'est excellent, le complimenta-t-elle.

- Je suis ravi que cela vous plaise mademoiselle.

Le sabreur ne perdit pas l'occasion de chercher le cuisinier.

- C'est la seule chose que tu sais bien faire en même temps. Donc vaut mieux que tu t'appliques.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient Kuina se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Tu vas où encore ? demanda Zoro. Tu devrais faire attention.

- De quoi je me mêle ? J'ai le droit d'avoir un peu d'intimité, non ? le sermonna-t-elle.

Le sabreur grimaça pendant que Sanji pouffait de rire tant la façon dont son rival venait de se faire réprimander était risible.

- T'es franchement pas doué marimo.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu._


	10. Chapter 10: Mensonges

_Merci encore pour les reviews (: ça me motive de continuer ! Merci énormément !_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, plus long que les autres (et il a ses raisons) j'espère qu'il vous plaira (: ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Votre fille a un don qui ne doit pas être négligé en restant avec des garçons. C'est pour cela que nous vous proposons de l'emmener avec nous dans le Nouveau Monde sur l'Archipel Usowotsuku pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner avec des personnes comme elle.

Koshiro resta silencieux, le visage indéchiffrable. La femme qui se tenait devant lui semblait avoir répété son discours maintes et maintes fois... Devait-il s'en méfier ? Les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient ne lui disaient rien non plus.

Cependant, son physique possédait les caractéristiques de ceux des manieurs de sabre, vif et nerveux

- Bien sûr l'existence de notre établissement doit rester secret pour diverses raisons qui ne vous concernent pas, c'est pour cela qu'il nous faudra simuler la mort de votre fille afin qu'elle puisse venir avec nous. Elle n'aura besoin que de peu d'effets personnels puisque nous les fournirons nous-même ainsi qu'un sabre qui la suivra durant tout son entraînement dans notre institution... Elle sera nourrie, logée et habillée sans que nous vous demandons un quelconque prix... Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le maître des lieux observa le visage de la femme, semblable à un renard.

- Je pense que Kuina se sent bien ici... Je ne crois pas qu'elle désirerait partir...

- C'est ce que vous croyez, le coupa la femme, vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce qu'elle ressentait au milieu d'hommes ? Être la seule fille ? elle claqua la langue. Se sentir dépassée avant l'heure est une horrible impression.

Ses yeux d'une désagréable couleur impossible à identifier se confondant presque avec le blanc de la cornée décelèrent le malaise de l'homme sur ce sujet. Ses lèvres rouges s'étendirent encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elle avait visé juste.

- Est-ce que je garderais des contacts avec elle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Bien sûr, par voie épistolaire, à condition que les autres de ce dojô n'en savent rien. La mise en scène de la « mort » de votre fille devra se faire d'une manière extrêmement simple... Pourquoi pas une chute dans les escaliers ? Mais serait-il possible de la rencontrer avant ?

Koshiro hocha la tête et alla chercher Kuina. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une fille plutôt maigrichonne aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux grands yeux bruns. Le sourire d'Uragiri fut à son maximum en la voyant.

- Kuina nous avons à parler. Je te présente Uragiri, elle est instructrice dans un établissement qui enseigne le maniement du sabre à des jeunes filles.

- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. On nous a dit beaucoup de bien de toi. Surtout le fait que tu es très douée.

L'intéressée demeura silencieuse. Elle fixa le visage fardé de la voyageuse entouré de cheveux noirs, raides et brillants, son kimono dévoilant ses épaules pâles.

- Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour une fille de se faire une place au milieu des hommes et ce que tu ressens... Mais tous ces sentiments seront révolus une fois que tu viendras au dojô d'Usowotsuku.

- Je suis bien ici... rétorqua la jeune fille.

- Là où nous te proposons de t'emmener, les filles poursuivent le même rêve que toi et son des adversaires plus coriaces que les hommes auxquels tu as affaire d'habitude.

Ces paroles déstabilisèrent la fille de Koshiro. Uragiri sourit, décidément, elles étaient toutes les mêmes. Les mêmes paroles pouvaient les toucher quelles que soient leur origine, leur personnalité, la façon dont elles ont été élevées.

- Qu'en penses-tu papa ? demanda Kuina.

- Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse... répondit l'intéressé. Le reste m'importe peu. Vous promettez que vous vous occuperez bien d'elle ?

La femme sourit.

- Je le jure sur ma vie.

Mais hormis ses acolytes, personne ne sut ses véritables pensées.

Le jour du départ et de la « mort » de Kuina était fixée pour le lendemain. La jeune fille avait observé le clone inerte qui devait servir de cadavre dans le leurre avec de grands yeux, s'étonnant de la ressemblance frappante qu'avaient le pantin et elle.

- Jeune fille, nous partons... avait dit Uragiri la coupant dans ses pensées, elle continua en la voyant prendre le Wadô Ichimonji. Tu n'en auras pas besoin, nous te fournirons un sabre de bien meilleure qualité.

Kuina reposa la lame blanche, déçue avant de suivre discrètement la femme pour éviter d'attirer des soupçons. Son père l'attendait au dehors. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras... Tu es forte.

- Papa... chuchota-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je te promets, quand je reviendrais je serais plus forte que jamais.

Koshiro lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant qu'elle ne s'en aille par un ancien chemin que plus personne n'empruntait et qui menait à la baie dans laquelle était amarré le bateau qui l'emmènerait vers Usowotsuku. Elle eut une brève pensée pour tous ses compagnons d'armes et pour Zoro et la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faîte. Partir dans cet établissement sera un moyen pour elle de l'honorer.

- Ton nouveau foyer te changera radicalement... dit Uragiri pendant que la troupe marchait à travers les sentiers boueux.

Mais ce n'étaient pas les changements auxquels pensait la jeune fille dont la dame parlait, à ce moment là, Kuina ignorait encore les atrocités qui l'attendaient.

Le temps passait, mais les quatre personnes continuaient tous à marcher. Les arbres formaient une voûte épaisse qui ne laissait passer que très peu de lumière. Enfin, au bout de quatre heures elles arrivèrent à la baie où patientait un vaisseau plutôt conséquent.

La jeune sabreuse l'observait, à partir de maintenant, plus rien ne sera comme avant.

- Avance... dit un de ses accompagnateurs d'une voix agacée.

Elle marcha, suivant Uragiri. Deux hommes gardaient la voie qui menait au bateau.

- Dame Uragiri... la saluèrent-ils.

Lorsque Kuina passa devant eux, elle décela un éclat de mépris dans leurs yeux, ils l'observaient comme si elle n'était rien. La jeune fille fut menée à une cabine parmi tant d'autres, comportant le strict nécessaire et ayant pour seules sources de lumière un hublot et une bougie. Une fois qu'elle y fut entrée, la porte se referma bruyamment et se verrouilla de l'extérieur.

- Hé ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en se jetant sur la fermeture. Je ne risque pas de m'enfuir vous savez.

- C'est pour éviter qu'une teigne comme toi traîne dans nos pattes. répondit quelqu'un.

La native de Shimotsuki ne comprenait pas, mais ce n'était que le début d'une longue et douloureuse incompréhension. Elle se contenta de déposer ses affaire, de retirer son manteau et de s'asseoir sur le lit avant que le bateau ne mette les voiles pour un long voyage vers le Nouveau Monde. Pendant le trajet elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de penser, de rêvasser à ce qu'elle pouvait devenir une fois cet entraînement terminé. Elle se voyait battre Zoro encore et encore, inlassablement, puis les autres hommes arrogants qui composent le monde avant de devenir la plus forte au bout de maints combats et années de dure labeur.

Elle entendait les vagues s'acharner contre les flancs du navire. Elle regarda à travers le hublot et vit la mer d'East Blue s'étendant à perte de vue, le soleil d'après-midi et les oiseaux marins. De temps en temps il lui arrivait d'entrevoir un monstre marin sortir du bleu de l'océan. Elle se contenta alors de regarder ce spectacle avant qu'un judas minuscule se trouvant en bas de la porte ne s'ouvre et que du riz et de l'eau ne soient posés sur le sol. Kuina se leva et prit le repas qu'elle se mit à déguster lentement sur le lit en regardant le crépuscule au dehors. C'était bien maigre comme repas, mais il fallait faire avec. Elle n'allait pas faire sa difficile, après tout on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à manger sur les océans. Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle reposa le bol devant l'ouverture et garda le gobelet désormais vide qu'elle pouvait apparemment remplir avec un système complexe de tuyauteries, ce navire était moins archaïque qu'il n'en avait l'air. Elle s'allongea sur sa couche et mit un certain temps avant de s'endormir.

Les jours passèrent dans le même ton, parfois le navire faisait halte sur quelques îles pour aller chercher des vivres et Kuina pouvait ainsi voir à travers son hublot la diversité que possédait le monde.

Un mois passa ainsi avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Marie-Joie, le passage vers le Nouveau Monde. Comme ce navire était approuvé par le Gouvernement Mondial, il passa après avoir été l'objet de contrôles divers.

Trois jours plus tard, le voyage se termina enfin. Le vaisseau arriva à Usowotsuku, peu après l'aube et les gens sur le bateau débarquèrent. Uragiri elle même vint chercher Kuina et d'autres filles de son âge qui étaient du voyage. Elles marchèrent à travers les rues de l'archipel sous les regards de pitié que leur portaient les habitants. La jeune sabreuse trouva tout cela extrêmement inquiétant. Enfin elles arrivèrent devant un établissement fait de pierres noires se trouvant sur une île accessible uniquement par un pont levis. Uragiri se retourna vers les jeunes filles et esquissa un sourire inquiétant et malsain.

- Bien, la plaisanterie a assez duré. Bienvenue à la Confrérie Nocturne. Vous serez désormais rééduquées en tant que femmes dignes de ce nom, donc vous pouvez dire adieu à tous vos rêves déjà hors de portée à cause du fait que vous ne soyez pas nées garçon. Vous aurez à présent quelque chose de plus accessible au bout de votre vie.

- Vous nous avez menti... Vous avez menti à nos entourages... murmura Kuina, le regard vide et dont les membres tremblaient de rage.

La femme sourit.

- Tu as tout compris.

La jeune sabreuse allait se jeter sur elle mais cette dernière claqua des doigts avec nonchalance et des hommes d'une extrême rapidité attrapèrent toutes les fillettes.

- Menez les à leurs quartiers. Leur rééducation commencera aujourd'hui même.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu._


End file.
